


Lullaby

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Ennis hums and improvises a lullaby to baby Junior, while thoughts of his other love courses through his tired mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, but to Annie Proulx and Docus Features.

Hush, lil’ darlin’, don’t you cry  
Daddy's got a bluebird sings your lullaby.

If that bird quits and won’t sing,  
Daddy’s gonna show you a mountain spring.

If that mountain spring’s too cold  
Daddy’s gonna carve you a horse to hold 

If that horse is lost too soon,  
Daddy’s gonna rock you by the big full moon 

If that moon don’t always shine,  
Daddy’s gonna whisper: "Are you still mine?"

If you tell him “yes”, he will  
Give you every sheep in the far green hills 

If those green hills tumble down,  
You'll still be the sweetest babe I've known.


End file.
